Green Eyed Monster
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: Written for chrono-contract. Yusuke runs into the Green Eyed Monster, both literally and figuratively.


This was written for chrono-contract who caught the reference in chapter 5 of Assassin; the name Gregg Heffley is from A Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

* * *

Yusuke grinned to himself as he walked into the Yukimura's restaurant. He had planned a surprise date for Keiko that he was sure she would enjoy. They had gotten into an argument recently about how Yusuke never did anything romantic for her, so this was Yusuke's way of making up.

"Good afternoon!" he called cheerfully to Keiko's parents who were working behind the counter.

"Hello Yusuke," said Mrs. Yukimura. "What are you doing here today?"

"I came to take Keiko out," Yusuke said. "Where is she?"

Keiko's parents glanced at each other. "Oh, well, Keiko's not here," said Mrs. Yukimura.

Yusuke frowned. He hadn't thought that Keiko might not be home when he came to take her out. "Do you know where she went then?"

"She went out to eat with a friend," Mrs. Yukimura said.

Yusuke might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew the way Mrs. Yukimura said the word friend meant there was something wrong.

"Maybe I can catch up with them," Yusuke said casually. "Where'd the girls go?"

The adults looked at each other again, confirming Yusuke's fears. "She's with a guy," Yusuke said.

Mrs. Yukimura hesitated, but Mr. Yukimura didn't. "I told Keiko she didn't have any business going off with that boy, but she wouldn't listen to me. I'll tell you were they went, and you can go win her back from that girly boy."

Girly boy…A horrible premonition welled up in Yusuke's mind. "What was the guy's name?"

"Shuichi," Mr. Yukimura said.

Yusuke almost didn't hear Mr. Yukimura when he told him what restaurant they had gone to. Kurama. She had gone out with Kurama.

_Don't jump to conclusions. Keiko isn't the kind of girl to cheat, and Kurama might be ruthless, but he's not the kind of guy to try and steal his friend's girl._

Yusuke thanked Mr. Yukimura and stomped out of the building, heading to the place Keiko and Kurama were. Even though Yusuke knew that this wasn't likely to be the worst case scenario, he was still worried. Keiko and Kurama had never really hung out before, not unless Yusuke was there. So why would Keiko want to hang out with Kurama all of the sudden?

Yusuke arrived at the restaurant, a cozy looking café, just in time to see Kurama hold the door open for Keiko. He ducked behind the corner of a building so they wouldn't see him.

Peeking around the side, Yusuke watched them walk down the sidewalk. They weren't heading back to Keiko's home, but walking in the other direction. Yusuke followed, wanting to see where they were going.

They walked close to each other, but the street was crowded, so maybe they were just making sure they didn't lose each other. Someone bumped into Keiko, causing her to stumble into Kurama who steadied her on her feet and took her hand keeping her close to his side.

Yusuke scowled. It could just be an innocent gesture on Kurama's part to make sure that Keiko didn't get bumped again, but if Yusuke didn't know them, he'd say that they looked like a couple.

_That green-eyed monster had better not be making a move on my girl…_

It looked like they were talking, but Yusuke didn't dare get close enough to try and find out what. If he did Kurama would most definitely realize that he was there.

They kept walking until they made it to the park where it was less crowded. Yusuke had to be especially careful then to make sure he wasn't spotted. They stopped at one of those street carts where Kurama treated Keiko to a scoop of ice cream.

Yusuke scowled. How dare Kurama buy something for his girlfriend? And what was Keiko thinking, accepting that, and letting Kurama hold her hand and whatnot. She wasn't supposed to let any guy do that stuff for her! Yusuke didn't go around hanging out with girls when Keiko wasn't around. Well, okay, there was Botan, but that was work, so it didn't count!

Keiko and Kurama started walking down one of the more secluded park paths as jealousy boiled in Yusuke's heart. Surely Keiko couldn't have gotten so mad at him as to go on date with another guy. There had to be an innocent and understandable explanation to all of this. He just couldn't figure out what it might be.

Suddenly, Kurama pulled Keiko to a stop on the path. Yusuke peered suspiciously from behind a tree. Kurama leaned down towards Keiko who looked surprised, and Yusuke's eyes widened.

_Oh, no he's not! Friend or no friend, no one's kissing my girl!_

Boiling over with rage, Yusuke dashed out from behind the tree with inhuman speed. "Stay away from her!" he yelled, swinging a fist at Kurama's face.

Kurama nimbly dodged Yusuke's attack, almost as if he'd been expecting one. Yusuke halted in front of Keiko, shielding her from Kurama's view with his body.

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried grabbing on to his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" Yusuke snapped whirling around to face her. "What are you doing? How could you go on a date with Kurama?"

Keiko looked stunned, and then furious. "A date? Yusuke I would _never_ cheat on you. How could you think so little of me? And how dare you spy on me? Don't you trust me at all?"

"Actually, Keiko," Kurama said, "I am to blame for Yusuke's misconception."

The couple stopped fighting and looked at Kurama who was calmly and innocently standing there with his ice cream. "You see," he continued, "I noticed Yusuke was following us the moment we left the café; that's the whole reason I brought you out here. I purposely behaved in a manner that most people would interpret as us being on a date."

"B-but why?" Keiko sputtered as Yusuke continued to glare suspiciously at the kitsune.

Kurama smiled and shrugged. "To make a point. You wanted my advice because you were frustrated that Yusuke is not romantic enough. Well, Yusuke will never be romantic. His brain simply is not programmed that way. His brain is however, programmed to see to you and your well being above that of anyone else, even if that means hurting one of his own friends in the process. So, you see, Keiko, Yusuke is there for you in every way that really matters."

After finishing his little speech, Kurama turned and continued down the path. "Have a nice day," he called over his shoulder.

Keiko and Yusuke stood there awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Yusuke took Keiko's hand and tugged her back the way they had come. "C'm on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Keiko asked, looking confused.

"I got us tickets to that dance recital thing you wanted to see," Yusuke said gruffly.

"Oh, Yusuke," Keiko said in a wavering voice that meant she was close to tears.

Yusuke looked at her, slightly panicked. "Don't start crying on me!"

She smiled at him. "I won't." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Yusuke."

Yusuke couldn't fight back a grin. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too."


End file.
